Jiraiya's Fate
by Kibn-inuzuka
Summary: Naruto challenges himself to an A ranked mission, only soon to find one of his most dearly friends in a vicious battle.
1. Chapter 1

**Jiraiya's memory.**

"_You can't trust someone when you just met them, you have to give it time." _Tsunade-sama.

Naruto and his team went on multiple B ranked missions, always coming back to the village at dusk and tired, though Kakashi does tag along occasionally some times he just didn't want to. Naruto went walking about the Konoha village for a while to clear his mind. "I wonder what's up with Pervy Sage." Naruto said, held both of his hands at the back of his head and looked about. Naruto arrived at Jiraiya's door and knocked twice, Jiraiya opened the door and set himself aside as Naruto walked in smiling. "Naruto, how have you been?" Jiraiya sat himself down on a chair. Naruto sat down with his hand infront of his mouth while yawning. "I'm doing alright." "That's good news. But why are you here?" "I needed to ask you something..." Naruto's eye-lid dropped, Jiraiya's eyebrows raised. "What is it?" "I was going to take on another B ranked mission but I heard rumours that a A ranked mission became available...would I be able to take it?" Jiraiya laid back on the chair with his arms crossed to his chest. They discussed the matters of Naruto attempting to handle an A ranked mission though somehow it ended up being about woman with large..err.."qualities". Naruto made his way over to the Ramen Shop with no rush, catching something to eat for dinner. Naruto slurped on his noodles, "Did you hear what happened with the last ninja that took the A ranked mission?" one girl whispered to her friend, "Yeah! And I heard that...he..was decapitated.." "That's nothing from what I heard about the last person to take the mission!" an adult female ninja shook her head side ways, "The mission is suicide! I can't think of anyone who can pass it." the Ramen shop owner assistant said as she put down a few more bowls for other costumers. "Huh?" Naruto looked up at the assistant. "Haven't you heard? The new A ranked mission is impossible for any current Shinobi." "Not possible lady, they are ranked by skill." Naruto finished slurping on his noodles as he took a glance around himself, people were staring at him. "What? You don't believe me? Just watch. Tomorrow I'll pass that mission like a piece of cake!" Naruto got up and walked his way home. The next day Naruto got fully prepared for his mission including his team mates and their Sensei. However they are still at the Hokage's office. Tsunade scratched her head while looking at the A mission report. "Are you sure?" "Yes." Kakashi said. Tsunade rolled up the mission scroll and handed it to Kakashi. "Okay then I guess I have no choice you guys fit the skill required. So off you go." the team began their journey.

Jiraiya walked about in the Konoha village, "Another team took the A ranked mission, it's suicide!" Jiraiya looked at the female whispering to her friend, "They won't come back from it, I can promise you that much." Jiraiya looked down at the ground, "This A ranked mission doesn't seem like any other normal mission...but I'm sure whoever took it will be fine." he thought. Jiraiya walked to the hot spring bath and relaxed while in the bath, he closed his eyes with his heart beating slowly. "Jiraiya!" one young boy called out, Jiraiya fell to the ground on his knee's and hands while bleeding from his face and torso, men and women in Akatsuki clothing surrounded him while grinning and others laughing. The young boy ran up to Jiraiya with face full of tears and shaking, "Kid get out of our way." a male Akatsuki member said while he grabbed the kid and threw him across the floor. The male Akatsuki smiled as he looked back at Jiraiya on the floor, "Now Jiraiya.." a teenage boy fired several Kunai's at the male Akatsuki, he fell to the ground with Kunai's sticking out of his back. Jiraiya looked up and noticed the Akatsuki member's were fighting with one teenager, "I..I've got to help him!" he got up and started preforming series of handsign's along with scrolls. Jiraiya opened his eyes and he looked around himself, "Hm?" he said. "Hmph. Just another memory." he thought as he got up from the bath and wrapped a towel around himself, "That kid saved me that day. I still don't know much about him only that he is no ninja; yet he took down the Akatsuki like a ninja." he thought, wiping the towel down his body before putting his clothes on and walking out of the hot springs, Jiraiya stops walking immediately as his eyes widen, "That kid..he lives in land of the waves..maybe..no, just my imagination."

"Here we are, land of the waves." Kakashi said as they walked into the village, the sun began setting in and the team were constantly looking around for a place to rest in for the day with their target not being too far. Kakashi opened the mission scroll, "Name..Unknown..Age...about 15 years old..ah here we are, Biography: Nothing to declare, but he has saved one life in his past." Kakashi scratched his head as he squinted his eye. "This isn't really helpful. But he's younger then Naruto yet he's a threat? I don't think he is our target but I'll follow through with it anyway." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**The White Water-style Dragon Jutsu.**

In the early hours of the morning Naruto and his team went walking around the village to get their bearings with it, "Where did Kakashi go?" Naruto shifted his eyes while turning his whole body around and scratching the back of his head. "He went to find more information on our target, remember?" Sakura said "Er...no." he said, Sai stopped walking and began writing notes carefully along with a drawn map, Naruto's stomach made a grumble sound as he put his hand on it "I'm hungry, what do you think they got to eat around here?" "Not sure..well, there is the Ramen shop but I don't see any other shops..unless they have more in the village some where." Sakura looked to Sai as Naruto quickly rushed in to the Ramen shop "Sai, what are you doing?" "Creating a map and taking down notes of what we have been through..." Sai looked at Sakura "This way we can find our way back and know where everything is." he looked back to the note-pad. Kakashi scratched the top of his head while he stared at the A ranked mission scroll "Alright finally, got some accurate information now it's time to put it to some use." he said as he walked to where Naruto and his squad were.

Kakashi sat down next to his team eating Ramen "Sensei! Did you find anything?" Sakura asked "Hm...maybe." he said, Sakura's eyes turned red-fire, her eyebrows crooked down-wards "Don't give an answer like that!" Kakashi's eyes widened as he fell to the ground, Sai and Naruto stopped slurping on their noodles as they hid behind Sakura with their eyebrows crooked up and they are shaking, Kakashi stood back up and sat himself on the stool at the counter as he picked his ear "Well lucky for you I have, but..." Kakashi looked over to his squad who had their eyelids raised "It's complicated, I'm trying to find a way to simplify it." Naruto stopped slurping on his noodles, looking at Kakashi "What's so complicated with this?" Kakashi looked to Naruto with his eyelid half down "The kid knows Ninjutsu but he is a master in Taijutsu." "How is that possible?" Kakashi's squad all asked at once, "It's not impossible but it certainly isn't easy, now you know how much time and effort it takes to became a regular in any Jutsu, so how can he have a master in Taijutsu if he has a senior in Ninjutsu, it doesn't add up does it?" Sakura looked to the ground with her eyebrows half crooked down-wards "The amount of time and effort it takes to become a senior is just like becoming a master, there's no way he's 15 yet has a master in Taijutsu.." she thought as she looked up to Kakashi "Sensei, where do you think we should looking for him?" "Hm...I suggest you three start looking at the exam's waterfall. " Kakashi stood up "Wait! How? The exam's are starting today..." Naruto said "Wrong, they've been cancelled because of suspicious activity." Kakashi said while leaving the Ramen shop.

Naruto ran off to the direction in the east, as Sakura went with Sai to clear the north and west end of the exam waterfall. Naruto landed down in the forest as two ninja's surrounded him, Naruto shifted his eyes at both "Guys, what are you doing..." one of the ninja punched him in the chest and he got sent to the ground while one hand on his chest "Gah! What are they doing?" Naruto thought as his eyes widened and his eyebrows crooked up as the two ninja's performed series of hand-signs "Water-style, White dragon Jutsu!" a tall and slim white dragon made of water quickly raised from the lake behind the two ninja's, roaring before attacking Naruto. Sai stopped in his tracks as he looked behind himself after hearing a roar "Huh? What was that?" Sakura too halted, looking behind herself and at Sai as they heard Naruto shouted "It's Naruto! He must've found him..." Sai and Sakura's eyes both widened and their jaw drops at the sight of the tall and slim white dragon "Gah! What is that?! Is..that...a dragon?!" Sakura scratched her head repeatedly "Naruto!" Sai ran off with Sakura to where Naruto is, fighting the two ninja's and the dragon. Naruto made an 'X' with his arms as the dragon made a strike on him which sent him flying into a tree stomp, Naruto grunted and grinded his teeth together "There's no way it just hit me..it's solid.." he thought, as he looked up and noticed one ninja is coming straight at him with a Kunai, Naruto quickly jumped up and made a back-flip turn then landed on the tree branch as he looked below himself and around himself "Where did he go?" he thought "Over here!" the ninja shouted as Naruto looked up and saw the ninja coming down with the Kunai pointed at Naruto, he moved out of the way in time and then punched the ninja in head and kicked his Kunai away from his hand, the other ninja focused his Chakra as the dragon went for another strike on Naruto with it's hand reaching out towards him, but the dragon's arm became severed with an art-style jutsu fire wolf, "What?!" the ninja shouted with his eyelids raised and his eyebrows crooked down-wards and his grip on his hands got tighter. Sakura and Sai both stood together as Sai used his scrolls and technique jutsus while Sakura focuses on attacking the ninja using his Chakra to keep the dragon up. The ninja battling Naruto fell off the branch with a knock-out blow to his head then Naruto drew his attention to the last ninja remaining, still using his Chakra to keep the dragon up, Sakura manages to get a good punch to his jaw which has a dangerous impact and sent the ninja flying across to the other side of the lake, the dragon began fading slowly back into subtle water Sakura, Sai and Naruto all smiled and their expressions changed back to normal "I'm not done yet!" the ninja said as he still has his hands held together the dragon became solid liquid once more, though he performed another series of hand-signs "White Twin Dragon!" two more water-style dragons appeared quickly and roared even louder...


	3. Chapter 3

"No way!" Naruto shouted "How are we suppose to take that out?" the twin dragons began sending in attacks to the group as they try their best to fend the attacks off. Sai glanced at a few corners and saw a flaw in the jutsu, "Naruto! These jutsu dragons are weak, use your shadow clones!" he nodded before closing his eyes and performing a series of hand-signs, suddenly clones of Naruto appeared and they all grabbed onto their Kunai pouch and began throwing their Kunai's through the subtle water that held the twin dragons. The ninja fell on his tail-bone on the ground with a Kunai in his stomach, the water dragon jutsu faded slowly into subtle water with one last roar. Naruto and his team jumped over to the other side of the lake, Sakura patted all over on the ninja's body. "Sorry I'm late for this fight." said Kakashi as he landed on the ground and patted the other ninja. "Their head-bands..." Kakashi thought as he squinted his eyes at the symbol, using his finger tip to brush away the dust on it, "These ninjas...they are from the hidden leaf village, what are they doing here?" Kakashi grabbed a medium sized pouch and then tipped it upside down and his eyes slowly widened "These are all different...village symbols." he said "I definitely have to tell the Hokage about this." Naruto and his squad turned around and smiled as they waved to Kakashi, "Sensei!" Naruto shouted. The ninja behind Naruto grabs onto his own Kunai from it's pouch and then withdraws it slowly and silently he raised his hand above his head, "Look out!" a boy throws a Kunai and it finds a instant fatal mark on the ninja, Naruto and his squad quickly turned around and saw a boy, dark brown hair, brown eyes, wearing full cloaked clothing. "That was a close one, aren't you ninjas suppose to be...subtle?" said the boy as Kakashi jumped over the lake and stood beside his squad.

Kakashi looked at the boy "Who are you?" "Why does it concern you?" "Because it makes a difference from me killing you now to letting you live later." the boy had a smirk on his face and chuckled with a smile "My name is Netshade the fast. That's a nickname but it's a rather useful one, I lay traps for my enemies to walk into. And I'm very skilled which is why I'm fast." Naruto cringed "And what do you mean by that? You can't be serious you don't have much." "It's a fact that no known Shinobi has come close to my speed, or even caught me in their sight for more then 3 seconds, let alone the Hokage." he tilted his head side-ways and squinted his eyes "You must be..Naruto Uzimaki." Naruto's eyes widened as he jumped "Gah! How do you know my name?" "No matter. I can help you with your mission." "Hold on..." said Kakashi as he stepped fore-wards. "If you can help us with our mission, then can you tell us who were those ninja?" "Those ninja are not of importance. They only make counter-fit head-bands so they are allowed to get into certain parts otherwise would have been cut off." "Where's your head-band?" "I don't have one, I'm not a ninja." Kakashi stared at the boy for a few minutes before nodding his head. The team returned back to the village from the exam waterfall with the boy. Kakashi explained to the boy what their mission was and what their target is, the boy understood and took his time to explain. "My my. That boy is a ninja and he's second to the most powerful as I am, he definitely won't be an easy target. But you have to try and find him – it's his little game." said the boy "Can you come with us?" asked Naruto "Er..n-no...sorry I got important things to do." the boy began to shake a little as his eyebrows crooked slightly upwards "Okay, but just before you go we need one more piece of information..." said Kakashi "Sure, what is it?" "Is this correct?" Kakashi pointed towards the target's age on the mission scroll "Yep, he's around about that age..maybe a little older...ah heck I don't know, I'm losing my mind pretty much and I'm the same age too, crazy right?" he shut his eyes and began to laugh quietly as he scratched his head, shaking.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTICE: I promise you I did NOT lose interest in this story, I love it to bits and I am very sorry I made all you wait who really wanted to see more, I am currently reaching the end of the story; yes it wasn't long however I can always continue it on so please remember that and inbox me if you got any suggestions/idea's you want me to perform on. Also, if you want to Roleplay with me on Skype then inbox me asking for my Skyer User. So once again, sorry it is short and sorry I took like a MONTH to finally write it up again however I just got abit lazy.**

After the tiring day Naruto and his team-mates, Sai and Sakura were having their lunch. They had discussed the boy that they have just met, but also they began questioning things about him. It didn't seem all to clear; how could a boy like THAT be so powerful? So fast? So intelligent and yet not be a ninja? The team and Kakashi knew that this boy must've had some kind of connection to someone, or some kind of clan to be the way he is now. After much discussing the team make their way to Kakashi to talk about their investigation progress, and what leads they have to find their target.

"Our investigation is going fairly poor at the moment, to say the least." said Kakashi, arms folded to his chest and his visible eye slanted.

"Why is that?" Asked Sakura.

"We still do not know any previous specific locations as to where this boy is. Or how about his activity so far. He seems to be laying low which is making it harder for us to find him."

"But what about the other ninja? What are we going to do about them?" Asked Naruto as he leaned fore-wards at Kakashi.

"Those ninja are not of our concern, they only attacked us; Ninja on Ninja. It's nothing malicious." Said Kakashi as pulled out his book and began reading.

"Well...what do we do now?" asked the team as a whole.

Kakashi looked up to his team before he stood up, putting his book away and yawning a little. He glanced around himself, "We look for that boy again." quietly he whispered to his team.

"Why?" Asked Naruto

"Didn't you watch his facial expression, body language, what about his change of personality?" Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow.

"Does he have a connection to our assignment?" Asked Sakura.

Kakashi nodded before his team ran out from their house and began their search for the boy. It soon turned to dusk and they had already revealed vital information; they know about this boys true identity so the team made their way back to their house to notify Kakashi about their search.

"Sassa."

"Hmp?" the boy covered in a long leather black coat, said with himself turned away from his occupant.

"I came here to put an end to you." said Jiraiya.

"Really?" Sassa began quietly chuckling to a deep demonic and loud laugh.

"Let's see how long that.." Sassa turned his head to Jiraiya's as his left eye sparkled with red stars as he continued his speech; "Lasts!"

Jiraiya knew he was in for a vicious fight, but it was hard for him to say if he was capable of getting out of it, alive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notice:**** I have been busy and this is going to be the last chapter because I lost all the current data on my other computer, but I'm going to try and make this into a good read. It will be short but it's better than leaving the story, unfinished. :-)**

The Fight

There they were; Jiraiya and his old friend whom he never heard from until now. Sassa grew taller than Jiraiya had expected but he still had the same look in his eye from when they last met, Jiraiya eyed Sassa's trench coat, up and down with curious thought, noting that Sassa is covering his whole body, from tip to toe. Jiraiya _knew _that something wasn't right, it must be a Chakra coat, his gut was telling him something is wrong, strong and seriously wrong. They're both out on the fields, dust on the ground and no trees nearby;

"Are you gonna attack me, or are you just going to stand there and die?"

"Don't hold your breath."

"Come on then, Taijutsu only, I'll enjoy breaking your bones."

Sassa had spread both of his feet apart at a fair distance, Jiraiya clinched his fist, talk time was over and they both knew it. Sassa approached Jiraiya by walking before he ran, Sassa attempted to deliver a powerful kick to Jiraiya, but, Jiraiya's reaction time beat Sassa's; his shin hit onto Jiraiya's arm however, even though he blocked Sassa's attack Jiraiya noticed that the dust around them both kicked up and flew away. Jiraiya firmly grabbed Sassa's leg, he slammed Sassa onto the ground before kicking Sassa on his ribcage Sassa shrieked in deep agony the amount of power that had been dealt with that one attack surprised him, as he is stunned Jiraiya took advantage of this moment as he grabbed Sassa by his arm, but, before Jiraiya can do anything Sassa kicked him in his leg which made him fall to his knee Sassa then grabbed Jiraiya by the back of his head than he knew that it was now or never; Sassa smacked his fore-head to Jiraiya's nose it resulted in Jiraiya's nose breaking and bleeding a lot, Jiraiya let his grip go from Sassa, they both fought as vicious as sharks until either of them dies. Midnight – Sassa heaved with sweat dripping from his face, he never had to fight like this before, Jiraiya was a real challenge for him. He held his head and covered his ear with his palms, he shut his eyes as tight as he could as he began seeing visions of Jiraiya and himself bonding together. Sassa's legs begin to weaken, they're trembling to the point that Sassa fell to his knees. Sassa started to feel extremely dizzy as if he was lost, he didn't know where he was. Then, his eyes began watering and he stared up at the sky, he took a deep breath and yelled as loud as he could, which was heard nearby the Konoha village...


End file.
